the_dead_meatfandomcom-20200214-history
Friday the 13th: The Final Chapter (1984) KILL COUNT
|golden_chainsaw: = Jason Voorhees |profanity = Yes|dull_machete: = Mrs. Tracy Jarvis |current_status: = Active }} Overview The night after the events at Higgins Haven, Jason Voorhees's body is found and delivered to the morgue. After recovering from his injuries and escaping from the cold storage, Jason kills coroner Axel with a hacksaw, and then stabs nurse Morgan with a scalpel. The following day, a group of teenagers drive to Crystal Lake for the weekend. The group consists of Paul, his girlfriend Sam, her virgin friend Sarah, pretty-boy Doug, socially awkward Jimmy, and jokester Ted. On the way, the group comes across Pamela Voorhees's tombstone and a hitchhiker, who is soon killed by Jason. The teens arrive and meet neighbors Trish Jarvis, her twelve-year-old brother Tommy, their mother, and the family dog Gordon. While going for a walk the next day, the teens meet twin sisters Tina and Terri, and go skinny dipping with them. Trish and Tommy happen upon the scene, and Trish is invited to a party to take place that night. Afterwards, when their car breaks down, Trish and Tommy are helped out by a young man named Rob. They take him to their house, where Tommy shows Rob several monster masks he made himself before Rob leaves to go camping. Later that night, the teens begin the party. A jealous Sam sees Tina flirting with Paul and leaves. She goes out to the lake where Jason impales her from under a raft. When Paul goes out to be with her, he is harpooned in the groin. Angry with her twin, Terri tries to leave the party early but is killed with a spear before she can get on her bike. After sleeping with Tina, Jimmy goes downstairs to get a bottle of wine. Jason impales his hand with a corkscrew and hacks him in the face with a meat cleaver. Tina looks out a window upstairs and is grabbed and thrown to her death, crashing on the car. While a stoned Ted watches vintage stag films with a film projector, he gets too close to the projector screen and is stabbed in the head from the other side. Upstairs, Doug and Sara finish making love in the shower; Jason kills Doug, crushing his head against the shower tile. He then kills Sara by driving an double-bit axe through the front door when she tries to escape. Trish and Tommy return from town and discover the power outage. While looking for their mother, who had been killed by Jason earlier, Trish finds Rob, and learns that he is actually the brother of Jason's victim Sandra. Rob further explains to her that Jason is still alive and he came to Crystal Lake to get revenge for Sandra's murder. Worried for Tommy's safety, they return to the house. They then go next door to investigate and discover the teens' bodies. Gordon flees and jumps out the window, and Rob is killed by Jason in the basement as Trish runs home. She and Tommy barricade the house, but Jason breaks in and chases them into Tommy's room. Trish lures Jason out of the house and escapes, then returns home and is devastated to learn that Tommy is still there. She senses Jason behind her and tries to fight him off with a machete but is overpowered. Tommy, having disguised himself to look like Jason as a child, distracts him long enough for Trish to hit him with the machete, but she merely whacks off his mask. As Trish stands horrified at Jason's deformed face, Tommy takes the machete and whacks Jason in the side of the skull, causing him to collapse to the floor and split his head upon impact. When Tommy notices that Jason's fingers are moving, he continues to hack at his body screaming, "Die! Die!" while Trish repeatedly yells out his name. At the hospital, Trish is visited by Tommy. He rushes in, embraces her, and gives a disturbed look while staring ahead. Deaths Counted Deaths # Axel (F13): Throat Slit, Head Turned Around - 14 mins in # Morgan: Torso Slit Open - 14 mins in # Hitchhiker: Stabbed Through Throat - 20 mins in # Samantha: Stabbed Through Stomach - 43 mins in # Paul: Speared In Crotch - 47 mins in # Terri: Speared In Back - 51 mins in # Mrs. Tracy Jarvis: ???? - 55 mins in # Jimmy: Cleaver in Face - 1 hr 1 min in # Tina (F13): Defenestrated Onto Car - 1 hr 1 min in # Ted: Stabbed in back of head - 1 hr 5 mins in # Doug: Head Crushed Against Wall - 1 hr 7 mins in # Sarah: Axe to Chest - 1 hr 9 mins in # Rob: "He's Killing Me! He's Killing Me!" - 1 hr 15 mins in # Jason Voorhees: Machete To Head - 1 hr 25 mins in Non-Counted Deaths * Banana: Crushed by Hitchhiker * Gordon Jarvis: Jumped out the window to escape from Jason Trivia * This is the first time where Jason gets killed * This was the Kill Count with the most amount of deaths (with 14) until Friday the 13th: A New Beginning (1985) KILL COUNT got that award (with 22 deaths) Category:Kill Counts